


Drinking

by Madpineapple



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alley Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Madpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good night, indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking

He had promised to treat her a drink. And he always kept his promises. But that evening, the music was loud, the people even louder, and one drink became one too many...

They stumbled outside, in the chilly air of night and he had her pinned against the stonewall of a dark building, in a dark alley.

But she was too busy to complain, her lips way too preoccupied with his, hands caressing smooth skin under his clothes. And he had his fingers in so deep, making her arch and moan, so he promised to take her drinking again soon.


End file.
